Two Mugs Of Coffee
by Sweetie-Lover
Summary: Very short!! Carby. More chapters to come.
1. Two Mugs of Coffee

A stand alone. Post Secrets and Lies.  
  
Abbys POV.  
  
The lights from the fire illuminate the huge room. The shadows bouncing and flickering of the walls and ceiling. The sharp crackling noises of the fire coincide with the fait beating of the rain hitting the window. Joining together to produce a soft monotonous melody.  
  
I feel severely out of place in this huge house. It seems that the Carter family are not that into simplicity. This house is extremely grand. This rich coming from me dweller of a broom cupboard.  
  
  
  
My insecurities are soon forgotten as I spot Carter, trying to make it through the door with two hot mugs of coffee and some biscuits. I help him over. He hands me my mug and we sit down.  
  
  
  
"Glad you came, the couch was about to swallow me." I say breaking the silence.  
  
He laughs softly and looks into his coffee, I do the same.  
  
"Look, Carter.,"  
  
I look at him he is still engrossed with his coffee.  
  
"The reason I'm here, well, after the seminar today .."  
  
He rolls his eyes.  
  
"Well I just hope I'm not the one causing problems between you and Susan, because If I am."  
  
"We broke up." He says this quite matter of factly but with a hint of sadness. He looks up finally meeting my gaze.  
  
"Oh, I'm sorry," I stutter.  
  
Silence.  
  
"Why?" I ask  
  
"Why what?"  
  
"Why did you break up?"  
  
He looks directly into my eyes and smiles, his own eyes sparkling.  
  
"I think you know."  
  
He immediately leans in and his lips press softly against my own. I smile into him and he smiles back. All thoughts of the seminar, coffee and our surroundings are quickly forgotten.  
  
The End.  
  
Only my second ever fic. Please read, review and enjoy. 


	2. Early Morning Brightness

Abby's POV.

I open my eyes and shut them again instantly, the early morning sun blinding me. The previous nights rain has gone without a trace and the clear whiteness of the newfound light hurts my head.

I retreat under the layers of bedclothes eager to return to my peaceful sleep. 

I am too awake for that, I am also too awake too realise that I'm not in my own bed and too awake to realise that I am not alone.

I feel that someones hand is gently clasped with my own. Hesitantly I raise my head from beneath the thick blankets and come face to face with Carter, awake and staring intently at me with his huge brown eyes our noses almost touching. 

He smiles, one of his huge smiles, lighting up the whole of his face.

"Morning."

He says this quite groggily but still smiling. I let out a small chuckle and smile back rolling my eyes. My smile soon fades. Carter sees this.

"What?" he asks anxiously.

I look at him.

"We didn't, you know…..you know, last night?" I stutter.

He looks at me for a few seconds a bemused look on his face, but grasps what I'm trying to say. He smiles.

"No I'm too much of a gentle man for that."

I laugh.

"Sure you are Carter."

He feigns hurt.

"Hey I could have had you if I had of wanted to."

I pretend to glare at him but am secretly enjoying waking up beside him. Enjoying it a lot!

I soon remember about our hands joined together and resting in the pillow between our heads, I look at my own small, bony hand intertwined within Carters own strong hand.

He sees me staring and smile even more. We both stare for a while longer.

I am soon brought back to reality by the loud squak of a bird somewhere outside. I rise instantly.

"Oh My God, what time is it?"

Carter checks the clock on the table next to him.

"7:00" he replies.

I grown.

"I have to go soon my shift starts at……."

"9:00" He cuts me of.

I rest back on the pillow, my head closer to his, our hands still clasped.

"You've memorised when my shifts start?"

I asked amused.

"Have to, all part of my job."

I laugh.

"Whatever you say Carter."

We retreat into a comfortable silence, each of us in our own thoughts. Our attentions once again are turned toward the other persons hand resting between us.

"Stay, just a bit longer." He asks

"I'll stay."

Ok so I wasn't going to continue it but I have. I also have the next chapter of "Another Dance" done. It should be up sometime later. Thanks again for all the reviews!!!

- Aisling.


	3. Kitchen Converstaions

Chapter 3. Not sure where I'm going with this, but hey what else is new? ;) Oh and its short (surprise!)  
  
  
  
After dragging themselves somewhat reluctantly from bed together, Carter and Abby were sitting in the kitchen. Abby was flicking through a discarded magazine and humming some forgotten tune, while Carter was absentmidly stirring his coffee, occasionally glancing at the women opposite him. He would have been quite happy to sit in silence just watching her but soon broke the comfortable silence.  
  
"What time are you of at today?"  
  
She looked up at him, awoken from her own thoughts, eyebrows raised.  
  
"Hmm?"  
  
"What time are you of at?" he repeated "Because I've got the day of and I was thinking that, well, if you wanted."  
  
"Carter you're stuttering."  
  
  
  
Abby was looking at him with mild amusement on her face, wondering what he was getting so uncomfortable about.  
  
"Well, I've got the day of and wondered do you want me to pick you up after work and we can, you know, go to dinner or something?"  
  
"Like a date?"  
  
Carter looked at Abby alarmed at the last word she had spoken. He was expecting to see her face clouded with worry and doubt but instead saw her smiling.  
  
"Sure, I'm of at four."  
  
"Well, I could pick you up and drop you make yourself beautiful.."  
  
Carter seeing the mock glare on Abby's face continued sweetly.  
  
"Even more beautiful than you are already looking right now."  
  
"That's better."  
  
Carter laughed at the satisfied look on Abby's face.  
  
"Ok then I'll pick you up at 6:00."  
  
"At Luka's."  
  
Abby reminded him but seeing the uncomfortable look on his face quickly changes the subject.  
  
"Well I'd better get to work or Weaver will kill me."  
  
With one last gulp she finishes her coffee and grins at Carter. He grins back at her.  
  
"Well, I'm going back to bed, although I'm sure it won't be half as fun now that you're not there."  
  
Abby chuckled and shakes her head at him.  
  
"I'm going.'  
  
"See you."  
  
"Bye."  
  
Abby leaves the room and Carter instantly misses her company, the room suddenly becoming ten times bigger. His bed doesn't seem as appealing now.  
  
"Abby, Abby, wait up, do you need a lift to work?"  
  
  
  
  
  
Ok sorry that all my chapters are so short. I promise to try harder in future! Thank you for reviewing!!  
  
Luv Aisling. 


End file.
